Le Fantome de la Maison Jaune:
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Sequel to La Rose de l'Esprit  Its been 3 months since Emma has left Erik. A very unsuspected thing happens and suddenly Emma and Erik are reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this was quick but I couldn't help it! =D**

**I'm going to need ideas for the next few chapters. I really stink at beginning stories.**

**Erik: *sighs in relief***

Le Fantome de la Maison Jaune: Sequel to La Rose de l'Esprit

(Phantom of the Yellow House)

Chapter 1:

It had been three months since I left Erik. I seemed to be barely living. It was as if I was on automatic.

If it weren't for the baby I don't think I'd still be here. Without Erik I was nothing. I simply didn't have the will to live anymore.

Today I had a doctor's appointment to the doctor. I would get to see if I was having a boy or a girl.

Just the thought made me miss Erik horribly. He was supposed to be here to share the moment.

"Emma? Are you ready to go?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Coming," I sighed before getting up from my bed. It was an effort. I was unusually large for only to be pregnant four months.

Mom and Dad were curious of how I was pregnant and who Erik was but didn't question me. They knew I was depressed and assumed I'd tell them sooner or later.

I was quiet on the way there. I hadn't been talking much to anyone lately. Not even my parents. When I went places everyone gave me a dirty look. I knew what they were thinking.

There's another careless loose teenager who got herself pregnant.

Oh but they were so wrong!

A tear slipped down my face as mom drove into the Women's Clinic driveway.

"We're here," mom announced.

I silently got out of the car and walked into the clinic to wait for my name to be called. People stared at me as usual. Couldn't they have the decency not to stare. I mean hello! I'm here you know!

Mom went to the reception's desk and then came to sit beside me.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the protruding eyes of the other patients eyeing me curiously.

"Honey what's the matter?" Mom touched my arm.

"Just nervous I guess," I sighed, not opening my eyes.

"Emma Lee?" a nurse asked standing by the hall.

I got up quickly, mom on my heels.

I sat down nervously on the examination table, looking at the machines.

The nurse and doctor went quickly to work as I sat nervously rigid.

"Well it's looks like you have yourself a boy—and a girl." The doctor grinned.

"Wha—what?" I squeaked in surprise.

Mom gasped in delight.

"You're going to have twins!" the Doctor showed me a sonogram photo.

"Oh," I gasped, before my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

_Erik we're having twins…_

**Erik: *faints***

**Review guys! Oh and I think our dear sweet OG needs some help. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just couldn't wait to update! Thank you all you reviewers you're very appreciated!**

**Erik: Why most you torture me so?**

**Me: Because I looooovvvveee yooouuuuu.**

**Erik: *groans***

**All of you enjoy!**

**Don't forget about the E/C contest. For all those new people who wish to join who haven't read the rules feel free to PM me! Contest ends May 1****st****.**

Chapter 2:

Erik was frantic. In fact he had been the same ever since Emma disappeared from him. He was very convinced Emma was dead, but what puzzled him was that her body never floated up to the surface of the lake. He had searched and searched for her but alas it was hopeless. She was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't stand himself. His wife, his best friend was gone. If only he had seen that she was so close to the edge. Oh his poor Emma!

Erik was consumed in grief. He couldn't even compose anymore, or cavorting. He was even contemplating on taking his life. He had no life without her. None at all!

He needed Emma!

Erik threw a table across the room in a rage. His screams of agonized loss could be heard ringing all through the Opera House. It chilled everyone's blood to ice.

It had all been going on for three months straight. His habits none changing.

His daily routine consisted of sitting by the lake, thinking of what could've been. He barely ate and barely slept. He was the perfect definition of a dead man walking. When he wasn't by the lake he was throwing things in rage.

Today was no different than any other…

Or maybe it was.

He seemed to be in a fouler mood than usual. So much more that the knife on the table looked very appealing. Just a stab in the heart would end his misery.

He picked it up to study it and accidently cut his finger. He hissed and shook his hand.

What would Emma think if she could see what he was about to do? Chide him? Scream at him?

Just the thought of her heartbroken face kept him from going through with the plan.

Erik grudgedly decided to take a walk through the tunnels to clear his head.

He didn't think about where he was going he just walked. Tears welled up in his eyes as he passed the very place he had first found Emma.

Suddenly out of nowhere the floor let out. He could have sworn he hadn't put a trapdoor there. He never forgot these things and yet he fell through.

A cry passed his lips as he hit something solid and sat up. He was on a wooden floor of some sort. It was too black to see anything but he had the distinct feeling of being no longer in the Opera House.

His head hurt like the blazes but he managed to sit up dizzily. Where on earth was he?

He stood up shakily and began to feel the air in front of him. He was puzzled to find no door and even more surprised when his feet suddenly walked on what felt like an attic door. But what was he doing in an attic?

He sat down his knees and pried the door open. A latter was folded into the door and immediately extended. He wasted no time in getting out of that attic

He froze as he took in his surroundings. They were so strange. It was like stepping into the future. From what he gathered so far was that he was in the hall of a house upstairs. If that made any logical since at all.

Of course it didn't.

Sniffling noises sounded behind the door that was in front of him and he boldly stepped forward and cracked the door to see what was making the noises.

A gasp passed his lips before he could stop himself.

It was Emma lying on a bed, crying her heart out.

She wasn't dead at all! She was very much alive indeed.

She reeled up into a sitting position before standing up to see who was coming into the room.

Her eyes were wide as saucers as she took in his appearance. "Eri-k."

He barely even taken in what she looked like before her eyes began to roll back into her head. Was she pregnant as was he imagining her overly large stomach?

Erik wasn't expecting her next reaction to his presence and before he knew what was happening Emma fainted.

He caught her quickly, reveling the feel of her swollen stomach. There was no doubt now. She was pregnant.

His heart swelled at the thought of her being pregnant with his child.

He smiled with tears in his eyes, not worrying or wondering how he got where he was at. All he cared about was that he had Emma back.

Erik laid her on the bed and covered her up gently before sitting beside her.

They had much to talk about when she woke.

**Review if you want an update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter awaits you. This one is longer thankfully. Sometimes its hard to write a long chapter.**

**Erik: What tortures do I go through next?**

**Me: you'll see!**

Chapter 3:

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to focus. Something or someone was cradling me against them. I thought I was dreaming as I took in that wonderful musty smell. Masculine yet rosy smell. Those arms felt so familiar I wanted to cry because I knew it couldn't be real.

My face was meshed against a solid chest.

And then I remembered seeing Erik in my room and fainting. Oh, if it was a dream I was having now I didn't want to wake. I didn't move in fear of him disappearing.

"Oh mon ange," Erik whispered against my hair. One of his hands was pressed against my swollen stomach. "I'm never going to let you disappear from me again."

I shivered and a tear escaped from one of my eyes and landed on him.

I couldn't take it anymore; I just had to see if he was real. He felt so real, he just had to be real!

I raised myself up until I was suddenly eye to eye with Erik. No doubt he was real now. I almost felt like I could faint again but I contained myself.

My eyes were filling with tears as his golden eyes took me in. "You're here. How did you ever-?" I couldn't finish. Between pregnancy hormones and seeing him I couldn't keep myself from crying in joy and relief.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that I finally found you and you're not dead." Erik smiled. I was still very aware of his hand against my stomach. I didn't have to tell him I was pregnant. It was already quite obvious. Although he didn't know that he was going to be a father to twins yet. I was wondering about his reaction.

"But how did you get here?" I wouldn't let it go.

"I stumbled into a tunnel. It was the same place I found you at the first time. I ended up lying on the floor of an attic." Erik explained as he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. "This house has such strange contraptions."

"Well I would think so since you're in the future." I giggled.

Erik gasped in surprise, "What? It's not 1867 here?"

"It's 2011, my love," I explained with a grin.

He looked bewildered and I knew it wasn't a very good time to tell him I was with twins just yet.

Just then I heard someone coming up the stairs. I gasped. Erik had to hide or what would mom or dad think?

"Hide!" I squealed, pushing him over the edge of my bed that was out of sight of people coming into my room by the window on the floor.

"Oof!" Erik hit with a thump and he gave me an accusing look as I threw a blanket over his form.

I quickly turned back to the door and posed myself so I wouldn't look as if I was up to something. I tried to play actress but immediately flinched when both mom and dad walked into my room. My heart started to pound at the thought of them discovering Erik under that blanket. What would they think of a strange man in my room?

"How are you doing?" mom asked me.

"I'm alright," I said a little too quickly. To my horror dad was peering right over my bed at the floor where blanket covered Erik lay.

"What is that?" dad demanded in one of those don't you dare lie to me tones.

I cringed, my eyes going wide with fear as I looked to see Erik's boot sticking out from under the blanket.

I cried out as dad yanked the blanket away revealing Erik whose eyes were wide. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Who are you and why are you in my daughter's room?" dad barked.

Erik didn't even flinch as he stood up to his full height. Dad only came up to his shoulder.

He didn't answer dad but instead sat on the bed beside me and took my hand in his gently. His eyes seemed to go through my soul. He was trying to tell me not to worry.

My hand was trembling in his as I contemplated what to tell my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Erik. He's—my husband. The—father-," I cringed as my dad started roaring.

"Get out of my house!" dad yelled, getting into Erik's face. "For all we know you're a masked murderer!"

Erik stiffened and was about to stand up when my hand gripped him tighter.

I wasn't about to let dad ruin us. We had just reunited and now we were being forced into separation.

"No!" I yelled back at dad in defiance. I didn't care if I got in trouble. He wasn't going to boss Erik around. I was surprised Erik was even letting him. If it had been anyone else he'd have had the Punjab out.

"You young lady are grounded until further notice and I see him anywhere near you I won't hesitate to call the police for raping my daughter!" dad snarled.

"No, you can't do this!" I screamed and clutched onto Erik.

"Garth, don't you think you're being unreasonable?" mom tried to talk dad out of throwing Erik out.

"No, that man is 10 years older than her and he's wearing a mask! He's a criminal." Dad glared at Erik.

I clung to Erik, tears streaming down my face. This couldn't be happening! Oh it couldn't. "If he has to leave then please allow us to talk in private."

Mom nodded and dragged dad out of the room.

I shut the door with a sob.

Erik came to hold me in his arms, "Don't cry."

"I can't believe they're doing this to us!" I cried into his chest. "You're my husband and the father of the children growing inside me.

"Children?" Erik sucked in a surprised breath. "Twins, mon amour? But how do you know this?"

I nodded, "There's a machine that shows you the babies inside your stomach."

Erik hugged me tightly, but was careful.

"Stay at the old yellow house down the road. You'll see it. I'll meet you there tonight." I stood on my toes and kissed his neck. I couldn't reach his lips sadly.

He bent down and kissed me passionately. I thought I was going to swoon right there. It had been too long since we had kissed like this or even kissed at all.

He didn't say another word and suddenly I was alone.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd post this now since I may not update for a while after this. My grandparents from Tennessee are coming to stay two weeks. I will try to write though! **

**Erik: I made a facebook!**

**Me: Yes he did if anyone wants to add him he's Erik Charles Destler. Type it in the search engine. =D You can find me in his friends under EmmaRose Lee.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4:

I simply sat and waited for midnight to get here. I didn't dare go down and see my parents. I knew they were both livid with me, well at least my dad was.

My mom seemed to be a little sympathetic at least.

I impatiently waited for 12 to get here. As soon as I knew everyone was asleep I silently tip-toed out the house. I managed to get the door not to squeak.

I wanted to see Erik so bad I wanted to run but I knew my pregnant belly wouldn't allow it. I got tired way too easily.

About the time I reached the historic yellow house I was panting and utterly exhausted. I didn't think I could make it back home later.

I found the door unlocked so hesitatingly stepped in. I panicked slightly because I was cloaked into darkness as I shut the door and I wasn't sure what was in front of me. It frightened me beyond no end. I had heard the house wasn't stable in areas.

If I hadn't wanted to see Erik so bad I would have turned back instantly

"Er—Erik?" I whispered frantically.

There was no answer and my heart began to thump wildly. What if he wasn't even here? Maybe he got my directions confused.

Suddenly the floor beneath me decided to collapse and I began to fall through. I tried to grab anything that would keep me from falling.

A whimper escaped me as a strong set of arms came to wrap around me securely and pulled me away quickly.

"Erik," I sighed in relief, leaning against him.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked in concern. His hands came to rest on my stomach.

It was so wonderful to hear his voice again.

"I'm fine now," I held onto him tightly. I couldn't see him or anything but I felt strangely calm and protected. The dark never frightened me when I was with him.

"You must be tired," he led me away until we were in a room. There was a candle illuminating it. I saw a bed, a couch, and a desk. I surprised the previous owner left everything.

Erik picked me up before I could protest and placed me in the bed before covering me with the coverlet. It was chilly tonight.

"There you are." He smiled one of those rare smiles and kissed my lips before lying down beside me. He propped up on one elbow to gaze at me.

"I missed you so much. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Tears were forming in my eyes and my voice heavy from trying not to let them loose.

"Oh Emma, You have no idea how I felt when I couldn't find you after you fell in the lake. I blamed myself and thinking you drowned nearly killed me." Erik also sounded like he could cry. "I even at one point contemplated taking my very life."

I gasped before crying out and grabbing onto him in a vice grip. "No!" I sobbed.

"Sshh," Erik soothed as he pressed his cheek against mine. "It's over now. It's the past. We're here, that's all that matters."

It was then I saw the dark circles under his eyes in the candlelight. I still couldn't keep myself from crying. Oh all the things he went through all because of me!

My eyelids were becoming very heavy and I knew I couldn't stay. I would risk dad's wrath, but it felt so wonderful to be with Erik again that it would be worth it.

Erik touched my stomach again gently with a look of pure wonderment. "I still can't get over the fact that we're going to be parents. Oh how more wonderful can it get?"

I smiled, half out of it. My eyes closed as I felt him kiss me again. I drifted off to sleep not really caring what happened when I went back home.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing. Writing is slow because of visiting family but I managed to update. And just so everyone knows…my parents in this story are not at all like the ones I have in real life. Thank God! They're very nice in real life but I thought I'd make them mean in this…at least my dad. Muwahaha!**

**Erik: *hides face***

**Me: you wuss.**

**Erik *glares***

Chapter 5:

I woke up in the dark to the sensation of something kicking me.

"Erik," I tried to roll over but I was restrained by a hand placed over my stomach. Whatever it was, was kicking against the hand.

"Erik," I moaned thickly in sleep, "Stop kicking me, love." I grabbed the hand, groggily trying to pull it away from me.

The hand which I realized was Erik's in my sleep-like state quickly grabbed mine before placing it where his hand had been.

"Emma, shh," Erik whispered, his breath tickling my nose. The room was lightened by Erik's golden orbs.

Suddenly I was wide awake as I felt kicking again but now I knew it was coming from my stomach.

My eyes met Erik's in surprise and wonder. The baby or babies were beginning to move.

It felt so strange and yet utterly amazing.

My eyes caught sight of light across the room from the window.

I should have been panicking and trying to get home before dad woke up, but instead, I was laying there with Erik. Nothing was more important than living this moment with him.

We stayed like this for hours.

Erik was the one to finally announce I needed to go home before I got in trouble.

"Oh, Erik." Tears were beginning to seep out of my eyes. "I don't want to leave you!"

Erik frowned as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "We'll see each other soon I promise you." He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me lovingly.

I shivered as he bent down and pressed his lips against my stomach ever so gently in a kiss.

Erik always left me speechless the way he was so gentle and kind to me, but if someone riled him he had the temper of the devil.

"Midnight tonight?" Erik asked, his hands gently caressing my neck. I couldn't help but shiver again.

"I-if I don't meet you here. I couldn't get away," I stammered as his lips decidedly were placed on my neck. It was starting to get hard to think. My eyes closed on their own accord.

"Mmhmm," Erik didn't seem to be listening to a word I said.

I jerked in surprise and my eyes snapped open as I felt his teeth graze my skin. "Erik Destler!" I gasped, "D-d-did y-you here wh-what I j-just sa—id?"

"Yes, Mrs. Destler. I did." He finally quit teasing me. "If you can't come to me, I'll come to you."

"But how?" My hand came up to cover my neck where his lips had been. I silently scowled at him for marking me.

Erik grinned and I knew he wasn't about to answer me directly. "You'll see me." He led me to the door.

My eyes began to fill with tears again. "I love you." I choked back a sob.

Erik looked heartbroken, "I love you, Emma. More then you'll ever know."

"Promise me, you'll be there when the babies are born," I begged.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I don't care about the consequences." Erik wrapped his arms around me before pushing me harshly out the door. "Now go."

I didn't look back because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave him. I knew he pushed me because he knew I wasn't going to leave if he hadn't.

My heart began beating wildly as I opened the door to the house. My heart nearly leapt to my throat as I saw dad standing in the doorway of the hall with his arms crossed. I knew I was toast.

"You go to your room this instant!" he roared. I knew he saw the red mark on my neck. He probably assumed where'd I'd been.

"So help me if you step one foot out of the house you'll regret it!"

I ran before he lost his temper even more.

No matter how much dad yelled at me up the stairs, I couldn't help the smile on my face. I had Erik and nothing dad could say to me could keep me from being happy.

**Review! I need some ideas if anyone has ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't really a chapter just a piece of one. I'm not sure what should happen. Anyone got any ideas? I depend on you reader and reviews.**

**Careless Angel? You have such good idea ideas.**

**Funny Girl, Emma is 17 in this story.**

**Erik: Yes, go jump in the lake.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

Chapter 6:

I fought back a scream as something hit the window. Something black and big.

It was dark now. I had stayed in my room all day and now it was past midnight. I didn't want to listen to my dad rattle on about how bad I was.

I scooted up to my headboard into a ball…well as close to a ball as my stomach would allow. I was so frightened.

I gasped as I saw Erik's golden eyes shining through. I quickly shot out of bed and opened the window. "Erik!" I yanked him away from the 20 feet fall of death.

We ended up falling onto my bed. Erik caught his self before he fell on top of me. He was being careful of the babies.

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going to take time and answer questions and thank all the reviewers who gave ideas =)**

**PhantomWaffles: Emma and Erik aren't going back to his world…but there will be no technology involved in the birth. I won't say anymore. Hehe**

**CarelessAngel16: I am using your lovely ideas!**

**Sandal walker: Erik shall have his driving lesson, just you wait!**

**HungerGamesCrazy: well I think you'll be pleased with what is happening.**

**Funnygirl: He shall do some great composing and make big money!**

**I love ya'll and every other reviewer! **

**Feel free to shoot more questions my way.**

**Erik: My head is about to spin.**

**Me: aha**

**Enjoy! Suggestions welcome. I don't think I could write continuously if it wasn't for everyone.**

Chapter 7:

"Erik," I gasped for breath. "What are you doing up here like that?" I stared up at him.

He hovered over me, holding his weight up with his palms before he flipped into a sitting position. "I came to see my wife, since she didn't come to see me." He took my hand and pulled me up to sit with him.

"You were hanging off a tree like a monkey!" I accused before kissing him. "Dad decided to put me on house arrest."

"Tree limbs and wood opera beams… Makes no different to me. It's all in balance, my dear." Erik inflected in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't pay me enough money to do that." I clasped my hands together, nervously. Erik was getting one of those looks on his face. For someone who had a mask on half of his face, I could read him like a book at times. He was plotting something.

He arched a visible eyebrow. "Oh, is that so, mon ange?" He got up from the bed and picked a bag up that was hanging on a bed post. "Your parents wouldn't mind if I abducted you would they?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no, no! You don't think I'd-," my eyes were getting huge. "No way." I shook my head wildly. "I can't go down that tree, Erik! You know how I am with heights."

_If it wasn't for that darn heights thing, I would most certainly go with him!_

"Can't is not in my dictionary. Neither should it be in yours, Mrs. Destler." Erik handed me the bag.

I stiffened until my back was as straight as a rail. "Whatever you say, Mr. Destler. Nevertheless, if I faint, it's your fault!" I tried to look composed instead of absolutely terrified.

Erik's lips twitched, "Pack light. We don't want it to look suspicious." He kissed my forehead. "You're scared of heights, the dark, and deep water and yet you never were scared of me really, the Phantom of the Opera. You never faze to amaze me."

"I was never scared of you, just your temper…" I stood up in objection and started to throw some clothes in the bag.

"Oh?" Erik didn't sound convinced at all. His look was sinister as he walked up behind me. He was up to something again!

A gasp escaped my lips as his hands were suddenly placed around my neck.

"You tell me that this doesn't frighten you in the least?" Erik breathed against my ear.

My eyes closed and I shivered. "No." it came out a squeak.

Erik traced my neck with his nimble fingers. His touch was light as a feather and yet it made me shiver all the more.

It wasn't fright at all that made me react so. If only Erik knew what he was actually doing to me.

I knew Erik was trying to see he could scare me but he was wasting time trying. He couldn't even scare me properly; he couldn't seem to resist kissing my neck which his hands still caressed. I could feel him smiling in triumph.

He pulled away from me then and took my hand, leading me to the window. I slung the bag onto my back

I immediately pulled back in a panic. "Erik, I can't do this!" I gasped.

Erik frowned in rejection. "I won't let you fall, I promise, Emma."

Biting back a whimper of fear I stepped onto the window sill as Erik leapt onto the tree branch.

I was so glad the tree was a giant and sturdy oak tree.

Erik held out his hand for me to take. "Don't look down you'll be alright."

I grabbed his hand quickly and leapt over to him with a silent cry.

Erik was almost invisible except for his gleaming white mask. He led me across the branch before he stopped at the trunk his back to me. "Hold onto me and don't let go," he warned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. With my stomach so far out it was hard but I managed thankfully.

The next experience was one I will never forget as long as I live. The way he swung down the trees was like Tarzan/monkey style. I was starting to sympathize with Jane if this was the way she felt being swung around with Tarzan holding her.

"Oh," I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach. I hid my face into his back.

Suddenly everything was still and Erik pried my hands from his neck and I slid down on blessed ground on my own two feet.

Though my legs turned to putty and Erik quickly turned to grab me before I fell on my bottom.

My vision was turning fuzzy and black as Erik lifted me up into his arms.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You may be mad at me for this little bitty piece of a chapter. I mainly updated because I needed to update on the story contest.**

**Remember E/C suspense/romance story? It ends May 1st. I only have 1 contestant who posted their story. Not Raoul by Iluvhorses1997. MusicalRozza999 might have a story.**

**Anyone else who either is planning to join or wants to join now. Now is your chance! Has to be over 1000 words. Raoul is supposed to be the villain. Be creative!**

Chapter 8:

It was so dark I couldn't see when my eyes opened. All I knew was I was on a bed. I felt the other side for Erik and found nothing but an empty space.

I knew I had to be at the yellow house.

"Erik?" I called out into the dark, feeling nervous that I couldn't see my surroundings. "Erik, where are you?"

This house gave me the creeps. I couldn't help but think of the ghost stories everyone told.

Of course who was I to say I was scared of ghosts? I was married to the Opera Ghost!

Not getting an answer I got up and felt my way through the house. I stopped when I saw candle light through a crack in the door.. "Erik?" I asked again.

Suddenly a big, huge, and black figure passed the door. It was such a giant and frightening shadow in the darkness and candlelight. It passed as light as feather as it had no weight at all.

Without thinking I screamed…

**Hate me? Let your imagination soar. What just happened? Any suggestions guys?**

**Erik: You stepped in a gopher hole.**

**Me: That's not funny.**

**Erik: Ha ha ha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This next chapter was written with CarelessAngel16 and Sandal Walker's ideas in mind. At first I was going to use a friend friend but I decided not to because Sandal Walker gave me a great idea. I really wanted to put Nadir in my story somewhere but I never had a good place to insert him in La Rose de l'Esprit.**

**You all are so helpful. I'm amazed at how many ideas I get each time! =D**

**I know this isn't really Nadir Khan in this story but he supposedly looks and acts a lot like him. His character is a little off in this chapter but just you wait.**

**I chose the name Naser Khan. I hope no one used it before but if they did I'm sorry that I had the same idea. Naser means: assistant; friend.**

**As for the contest that ends today! There was only one contestant that actually wrote and finished their story and posted it. Iluvhorses1997 with Not Raoul. I was a little disappointed there wasn't at least two people in the contest. I'm sure a lot of you were very busy though. MusicalRozza999 tried but she never got the chance to write hers.**

**So congrats to Iluvhorses1997! Go read her story Le Garcon Masque! It's great. Me and her are also cowriting a story called Out of the Tv. It's a POTO/Phantom Stallion crossover.**

Chapter 9:

Strong arms grabbed onto me from behind and another scream erupted from my lips. "Erik, help!" I squeaked, when a hand came up to cover my mouth.

A muffled gasp escaped when the owner of the hand pulled me against his chest, snuggly. I immediately began to struggle like a madwoman.

"Emma! Ssh!" Erik's voice silenced and stilled me.

I slumped against him in relief. He must have been the shadow. I pulled his hand off my mouth and began to shout, "You scared me! I saw a shadow and-. Oof!"

Erik immediately clamped his hand down over my mouth again. "I advise you to keep quiet unless you want to alert our intruder. It wasn't I you saw." He whispered into my ear.

I tensed. Someone was in the house? Who could it be?

"Stay here," Erik commanded me. He sounded just like he did before we fell in love with each other. He was again the Opera Ghost and he craved vengeance.

I stood frozen to the spot as he flung the door open and barged in.

I heard Erik gasp, "Nadir Khan? What are you doing here?"

Without thinking I walked over to stand beside Erik to see why he was gasping.

I never knew what Nadir Khan was supposed to really look like but this was as close as I ever expected.

Dark skin and rich black hair. His eyes were brown with a green hue. He was the same age as Erik it seemed if not maybe a little younger. Though I always thought he was older then Erik but I guess not.

And then the supposed Nadir froze and then stared at us like we were crazy. "My name isn't Nadir and I don't know who the devil you two are, but you're in my house." The Persian crossed his arms. He had a royal air about him somehow and I felt slightly intimidated.

"Your house?" Erik barked in mock surprise. "This house is a rundown mess!"

"Yes, I know. I bought it not but a few days ago. I've been trying to get it ready. I should have the power on by tomorrow." He gave us a 'get out of my house now' look.

Erik crossed his arms, not buying into this man's cockiness. "If you're not Nadir then pray tell, who are you?" he raised a visible eyebrow.

"I should be asking you who you are! Not the other way around. And if you must know, my name is Naser Khan." He took a step toward us.

I shrank back against Erik, wondering what he might do.

"Naser Khan?" Erik huffed. "Well you look an awful lot like Nadir Khan." He looked down at me and then back at Naser.

"As a matter of fact my great great grandfather's name was Nadir Khan. I know you couldn't possibly have known him. You must be thinking of someone else." Naser tapped his foot impatiently. "Now are you going to get out of my house or will I have to call the police?"

Erik looked to be deep in thought but he was quick to reply. "My wife and I found this place vacant and abandoned. We stay here because we have nowhere else to go."

"Well you certainly don't expect me to allow you to stay! Even if I'm not staying here myself yet." Naser growled.

"Why not?" Erik looked bored with this conversation.

It was like they already knew each other even though they couldn't have.

Naser scoffed. "Have you had a look in the mirror lately?"

Erik stiffened beside me and I gulped.

Naser just stroke a nerve where he shouldn't have.

And then suddenly Erik had Naser by the throat. "Don't ever question the mask." He hissed and even I shivered in fear.

Naser's eyes were as big as saucers but he nodded. He didn't look so intimidating now that Erik had him.

"Now can we stay?" Erik hissed again in such power I almost expected Naser to fall on his knees.

"You may," Naser choked out before Erik let him go.

Naser quickly scrambled to his feet keeping a few feet away from us.

I only stood there gapping. I hadn't said a word since we discovered this man.

Naser glared at me. "But if you or your pregnant wife cause any ruckus. You are out in an instant." He growled and stalked off.

Erik's arm wrapped around me possessively. "How irritating."

I only stared after the Persian in wonder.

**Review!**


	10. Author Note!

This isn't a chapter and hope I don't get in trouble for author notes but whatever. I wanted to let everyone know I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been very busy with grandparents being here. I will be updating soon though. As soon as I get a good idea for the next. I kinda have writer's block. It's minor though. Thank God!

Well anyway I started a new story. It's Phantom of the Opera…but It's a Christine/Nadir…Ahahhaah uncalled for right? I've always wanted to write one. I don't know why but it's just been something that's been in the back of my head. Nadir is so under-rated in the fanfiction world. I mean hello if it wasn't for the Daroga we wouldn't have Phantom of the Opera. He was the one who gave all the info to Gaston Leroux to write the book.

I would love it if any of you would check it out and review. And if you have any ideas let me know! =)

Look for the story 'You Set My Soul On Fire.'


End file.
